Oh My, Here's That Nekoma Guy
by GrumpyYoda
Summary: I recently finished the series so I decided to fool around a bit. Basic. Kuroo wants to have a date with Kiyoko and things happen. [Two-shot]


AAAANND ANOTHER SCORE FOR THE KARASUNO HIGH!

Crowd cheered as the ball left Hinata's small hand and dropped to the floor, just before the libero could touch the hems. He was pretty quick actually, not fast as that freak Nishinoya but still the white shirted guy seems he could handle any normal drops. What was his name again? Tetsuro should be able to remember it easily, yet right now he couldn't even remember the names of his own teammates.

Tetsuro fidgeted in his seat with stress. He was wearing usual red team uniforms, his hair was a mess. Maybe he should go wear something nicer? Or get a haircut? Or better, send someone in his place, someone with more luck at that, no, someone with luck. What he's going to do that afternoon was more than risky and there was no room for mistakes.

He was so occupied with his thoughts, Tetsuro didn't see Bokuto or Akaashi coming, despite all of the Horned Owl's loud cheers while walking. As everyone, his heart was with the Karasuno, especially with Hinata and Kageyama.

" Is that rooster head sleeping? With his eyes open. " Bokuto asked to the Kenma sitting beside Kuroo since the scheming captain was not responding him.

Kenma shook his head." Just severely fidgeting. " and replied with his usual, dry and slow tones. " Maybe covering in fear a bit. "

Kuroo concerning over something? Fearing? In his three years, Bokuto never heard these words together in one sentence.

And boy, it was spiking his curiosity to sky.

" 'bout what? " Behind them, Karasuno scored another point and crowd roared again.

Before Kenma could talk Akaashi joined the conversation with a roll of his eyes. " Why do you wanna know? "

" Don't you wanna know? "

The vice-captain's answer was simple. " No. "

" But why !? " Bokuto asked in confusion with compassion. " Something made Kuroo scream like a lil' bitch !"

Akaashi resisted the urge to facepalm. " He never said something like that... "

" Maybe you didn't hear Ke- "

" I heard him very well ! "

" Then why are you- "

Akaashi cutted Bokuto once again to prevent conversation from going on. " He said Kuroo was stressed over something! "

" But doesn't that means the same!? "

Akaashi sighed to his captain. He was smart, he was atlethic, a monster when it comes down to the volleyball. And a certificied idiot outside of the court... " You're not going to accept, are you? " Maybe they were right to call him as Simpleton Ace.

" Nope. " Bokuto replied with a toothy grin. " Will you set me free now? "

Akaashi turned his back in defeat. He was feeling sorry for the Kuroo and Kenma. " Do what you're gonna do captain... " Then he started walking away while mumbling something. Most likely thousand curses to Bokuto.

As Akaashi was leaving Bokuto turned his attention to Kuroo once again, now more intense since there is nothing to dampen him now." So what is his problem? " he asked to Kenma.

Black-blonde haired boy gave a sideway glance to Kuroo, who was too deep in thought to hear Bokuto, or anything on that account. Too bad he won't be able to prevent Kenma from talking and getting rid of him by making Bokuto bug Kuroo. " He's going to confess a girl. "

" Aand? " Bokuto's eyes grew in expectance.

" And he's going to confess a girl. "

" Aaand? " Bokuto asked again this time stretching the aas a bit more just in case Kenma didn't understand that he was asking what is more to it.

" That's all. "

Bokuto snapped as his expectance came crashing down. " Dude are you being serious!? "

" She's not a normal girl you oaf... " Finally Tetsuro decided to join the conversation.

Bokuto turned to Kuroo with shock in his eyes." Were you hearing me all that time! ? "

" I was ignoring you. " Tetsuro answered without looking at him. His eyes were searching something on the field below them. " I thought you may grew bored and leave. "

" You're terrible! " said Bokuto while settling on the empty seat beside black haired captain. A moment later his curiosity striked back. " So, who's the girl? "

Seeing Kuroo was relutanct to talk Kenma answered in place of his captain. Not that he wanted to talk, but he was trying to watch Hinata's match and last thing he wanted wad being bugged by Bokuto while doing it so. " Kiyoko Shimizu. "

" Why are you telling him! " Tetsuro desperately whined. He should be the last one hearing, maybe not even that. Groaning, Kuroo hid his face with hands. Now that the notorious oaf Bokuto knew it, he had no chance to back off in case things won't go as planned.

" He won't shut up if I don't. " Kenma replied with a somewhat dry expression.

" He still won't! In fact you're making him talk more! "

" He's right. "Smiling, Bokuto joined to conversation. " But you guys are hurting my feelings. "

" Then don't smile! " Kuroo exclaimed. " At least try to hide it ! "

" Why not?" Bokuto shrugged " Finally grabbed you by the hair ! Or balls... "

Kuroo shook his hands to him " D-don't say it like that... Please. It sounds creepy. "

" Or directly by the d- "

" WAY TOO CREEPY! "

Bokuto started to laughing at Kuroo's expression. He never saw him loosing his cool like that. Tetsuro was always the provoking party, the one who analyzes others and keep the game flowing. ' Like oxygen in our veins. ' as he said. Even though Bokuto never liked his scheming side, the horned owl always respected Nekoma's smart cat. He was the Scheming Captain. The one who controlled the court, not the one who gets scared.

" Is she the one with the Karasuno? " he asked after his laughter died down.

"Yes." Tetsuro inspected the field again. Karasuno was fell two points behind, yet his eyes were only seeing a girl with black hair. " The female raven. "

" Dude she's the hottest manager in Miyagi prefecture. What makes you think she'll say yes to you? " Bokuto asked with a hint of smile in his voice.

Only to got hit. Nekoma captain slapped Bokuto's arm with his spiking hand and Bokuto gave a painful yelp. " Don't be a dick. " Even though he's joking, Bokuto could see the tension in Tetsuro.

So, what? Are you serious ? "

Tetsuro shook his head as he fidgeted in his seat. " I guess. Everything set and it's too late to back out now. "

Bokuto let out another chuckle. " Good luck passing through her guards. You know that baldy and Nishinoya. "

" A plan is in the motion. Game is flowing. " Tetsuro replied. He thought of every detail, every little thing that could hinder him. Only if he could find a way to dealt with what was really important... " They won't be a problem. "

" Still scheming? " Maybe Bokuto shouldn't be too suprised. Or suprised at all. " So why are you so worried if you got a plan? "

" Last time, I got a plan too. Dozens of them. " said Tetsuro. " Then that shorty, Hinata, and Kageyama fucked us. That teach me when it comes to the Karasuno, there is no guarantee... "

" I don't know if we're still talking about a girl or an enemy country. What are you, a general? "

" Rejection will be a hard pill to swallow. " Tetsuro said matter-of-factly. " I am preparing myself. "

" Don't be like that dude! " Sometimes Bokuto hated Kuroo, but after all they were friends. " You'll lose the game before it even begins. "

Tetsuro shook his head and seem much older than his years for a moment before his catlike black eyes harden again. " I'm not heading there to clash, you owl. " He answered in his usual tones. "I already know the answer she's going to give. "

Bokuto blinked in confusing. " What the fuck you are after then? "

" I just need to hear it. This matter, it's distracting me too much. I can't lead the Nekoma with clouded thoughts. "

" It's hard to be captain, huh? "

For the first time, Tetsuro had the same idea with Bokuto...

" So, everything is ready? " Tetsuro asked with a concerned tone. Even though he's still keeping his cool somehow, tension was there and affecting him.

They were all behind the gymnasium that the tournament held. Tetsuro thanked his stars for the Karasuno's victory. If they couldn't managed to win... Well let's say he hadn't a chance even to get rejected.

" I gave Tanaka a dose of horse tranquilizer. Can make a horny stallion sleep like a baby for a day. " Sugawara replied as it was no big deal. " That should keep him away for... dunno two hours? "

Tetsuro acted like he didn't heard the last part of Sugawara's sentence and decided to not to dwell in it. Strange boys, those ravens...

" And Nishinoya? "

" I took care of that. " said Daichi, the calm captain of the Karasuno. Personally Tetsuro always found his calm aura a bit scary. Like he could brake their neck but decided not to. He and that Azumane... " Saeko took Nishinoya for a trip. They won't return for the rest of the day. "

After the matches came to an end, everyone met in the back of the gymnasium building. Tetsuro choosed that placed personally since it was away from the prying eyes of the other teams and the trees around were creating a nice ambience. Perfect for taking a no!

While Tetsuro thinking about possible outcomes, Hinata's voice teared him away from his thoughts. " I don't want to adress the elephant in the room but, why Fukurodani is here? "

Tetsuro shrugged. " Why the hell 'everyone' is here? I only asked for Sugawara and Daichi.

" It was actually my idea. " Sugawara answered with a soft smile. " We may have a match with you in the future and I thought if the team see you demolished by Kiyoko that can raise their spirits. "

For a moment, silence coated everything. Then " This is... " Bokuto started the sentence by tearing it.

And Daichi completed for him. " Terrible. "

" I am going say, great idea. " said Bokuto. " Maybe we should bring the team too Akaashi. "

" Under your looks, there is a monster, right? " Akaashi replied.

" I hate all of you. " Kuroo murmured. But it was too late to shoo them away.

After a minute or so, Kageyama came back running. He was still sweaty from the last match seems he couldn't find any opportunity for a shower. Or maybe he just got that water in his hair by running from building to backside.

" Azumane-san is bringing her. We have minute or so... " Panting, Kageyama stated. " Sorry, even though I run from there I wasn't fast enough. "

As Kuroo's posture stiffened Daichi asked, " Why we didn't made Hinata run? "

" Suga-san said he'd screwed it up if we send him. "

" Hey! " Hinata rushed to defend himself.

" Well he may be right. " Daichi murmured to himself. Then he patted the grey haired boy on shoulder. " Good thinking Sugawara. "

" Daichi-san! " Hinata whined.

Tsukushima mocked Hinata. " Useless shorty... "

" Tsukushima you ! " Jumping, Hinata grabbed the yawning boy's collar. But blond haired middle blocker didn't even give him a sideways look. " Look at me bastard ! "

" There is a monkey on me... "

" Who you callin' monkey !? "

" Now now guys calm down... "

While everyone looking away, too focused with the fight between Hinata and Tsukushima, Akaashi was the first one to notice Azumane from away with a girl beside him. Partly thanks to ace's huge body under the sun...

" Hey! Isn't that the ace of yours? " The vice-captain asked.

" Huh? " The fight ended just like it was started and everyones eyes turned to where Fukurodani player looking. Between the other players, Azumane was really walking down to where Daichi told him to go, also searching around with concerned eyes at the same time and trying to hide it from Kiyoko.

For a moment they both stopped on their tracks, Kiyoko turned to big guy near her and asked something. As they assumed from the shape ace's face took, she was asking what is he looking for or where is he taking him.

" Your brute seems like he's about to throw. " Bokuto remarked.

" Probably because he is. " Daichi said with a sigh. " He can't lie... "

Kuroo closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see his plan sunk even before he could join in. " I knew I should send Sugawara. "

" I assume that would raise her suspicion more... People tend to trust Azumane. "

" Who said anything about trust? " Kuroo opened his black eyes again, looking Sugawara dead in the eye. " You seem adapt at lying. "

" That's a pretty terrible thing to say. "

" It was a compliment. "

" At any rate; " Daichi cut them forcefully. " You should do something. Azumane is about to faint and he'll send Kiyoko back. "

" Useless... " Tetsuro said to himself. His Nekoma guys would be ten times useful than these Karasuno boys. " Shorty go there. "

Hinata looked around, searching for a shorty. Only a few moments later he could realize that Tetsuro was talking about him.

Hinata seems mortified by the idea he took a step backwards. " M-me? "

" Bring the big guy here. " Tetsuro replied. " Create an opening for me so I can go talk with the girl. Connect us to the next move. Keep the game flowing Hinata. "

" Just bring Azumane here. " said Daichi.

" You can surely do it. " Sugawara added.

But what really convinced him was Kageyama's words. " Don't chicken out now! "

Simple, yet effective.

" O-okay. I'll bring Azumane-san then. "

Seeing Hinata was still standing, Kageyama pushed him to give short boy a headstart. " Go already you fool! "

Hinata, by using his infamous speed, ran towards to the Kiyoko and Azumane under the suprised looks of other players around. That was to be an undercover operation, one without any noise... or Kuroo planned so.But now, Azumane had failed, forcing him to do what he's going to do in open and by acting like someone having a seizure Hinata was grabbing all the unwanted attention.

At least Nishinoya and Tanaka was still confined.

" Hinata took the ace out. " Seeing Tetsuro was deep in thought, Bokuto poked his arm.

" Huh? "

Bokuto signed the lone girl. " It's your turn to shine now, tiger! "

Kuroo turned his head to Kenma. Boy was quiet but he was watching even though he wasn't commenting.

" Good luck. " Kenma talked for the first time.

Kuroo smiled as he drew some air inside his lungs. God, he was feel like throwing up!

" Here goes nothing... " He murmured to himself, then begun walking.

It could be the longest walk of his life. Every step he took felt slow, yet fast at the same time. His pulse grew fast, breathing grew faster... He didn't rehearsed what he'll say, he already did it for eight hours last night. Only thing Tetsuro could do while approaching Kiyoko was keeping himself under control.

Suddenly walking haf ended and Kuroo found himself nose to nose with Kiyoko. His brain didn't processed what was happening for a moment, he was lost in Kiyoko's eyes. Then, like a bolt out of the blue, thoughts struck Kuroo and he jumped back.

" I-I-am sorry... " What he could say. I didn't see you? And then, let's hang out? The peeerfect pickup...

"N-no I am sorry. " Kiyoko replied with a bit of stutter.

Why did she stuttered? MAYBE BECAUSE SOMEONE BUMPED HER! Can I be an idiot actually? CAN I? But... is this red on her cheeks?

" Erm... Kuroo-san? "

It was only then Tetsuro realized he was looking her like a dummy while standing still.

" _Call me Tetsuro, eh baby girl_? "

But he said, " I heard you won the game. Congrats. "

Ghost of a smile lingered over Kiyoko's lips. " We, I mean boys, did. Thank you. "

" _I can be your personal prize, doll_. "

" Don't underestimate yourself. " Kuroo replied to her. What the fuck was he saying!? " Managers are important to team. Not every match won in the field. "

" T-thanks. " Kiyoko said as her blushing intensifies.

That was his shot! Every hand to guns! Heave ho!

" And that said, I thought you managers should also have fun you know. " Good, don't screw it by looking at her boobs now. " So what I am saying that they said you are a stranger to this city and I wonder if you wanna explore it with me today? "

" _Let's find ourselves a cave, hmm sugar_? "

Perhaps because of she was suprised, or rather disgusted, Kiyoko didn't answered at first. Only after a long moment of waiting, she lowered her eyes and said " I can't... "

There it is. Take me, o mighty gods of rejection!

" I understand. " Kuroo said. " No worries... "

" Because we have a party of ourselves tonight and I would be inapropriate if I don't go. " Her whole face was red now. " But, if you'd be kind enough to wait 'till tomorrow, we may explore it together. "

What?

" What? I mean yes. Sure. Of course. I'll take you at noon. "

No, really, what?

" Thank you. " Kiyoko said as her face beamed for a moment. " I-I wanna stay and talk but I need to go. See you tomorrow. "

" I also wish to stay and talk but it feels like I'm gonna faint. See you soon. "

With a chuckle Kiyoko turned around and walked away. If Tetsuro was in and way shape to understand what was going on, he could see the black haired beauty stopped twice and looked back to him.

Soon after she left, all the boys came running.

" What happened? " Bokuto asked.

" You seem bad! " Sugawara added.

" Are you okay Kuroo-san? " said Kageyama.

Kuroo smirked, as now he understand what was happened.

" Let's say, we somehow keep the game flowing... "


End file.
